A Long Week In Barcelona
by BeautyBuzz191
Summary: Whilst the gang go to Barcelona, Beck and Andre try to make the first move on Tori leaving a jealous Jade behind, Rex messes everything up for Robbie and Trina does something that she sure as hell shouldn't of done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There are no OC's in here

**A Long Week In Barcelona Chapter 1**

"Toriii!" Trina shouted as she skipped down the stairs. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "When are you going to pack my bags for the plane?" Trina gave a devilish smile at her sister. "What _plane_ bag?" Tori muttered. "It's a long flight, LA to Barcelona you know. I'll need my moisturizer, makeup, hairspray, dry shampoo –" "well great you already have a list of what to pack for yourself" Tori interrupted as she sat down on her couch. "Mum, explain to me again _why _I must take her?! She's not responsible and hardly acts like an adult!" Tori exclaimed. "Sorry sweetheart." Her mum smiled. "Hey baby are the girls gone yet I can't wait for our –"her dad said as he came in. Tori glared at him. "Can't wait for your…?" She stared at him waiting for him to respond. "Did I just hear my phone ring? I better get it!" Her dad rushed upstairs. Tori let out a sigh then glared at her sister who was smirking. *DING DONG* "Tori get that will you?" Her mum said walking upstairs. "Of course" she mumbled under her breath.

"HEYY?!" A group of three greeted her as she opened the door. "Whose ready for Barcelona?!" Andre laughed. Tori squealed and hugged Andre "I can't wait!" She jumped. "Well we need to get going in 20 minutes so get all your stuff ready!" Jade exclaimed unexcitedly. "My plane bag!" Trina sang into Tori's ear. "Do your own goddamn _plane bag_ before I !-" Tori was ready to pounce at her sister before Andre grabbed onto her. "Easy there tiger." He laughed. "I'll be just a minute" Trina sang strutting up the stairs. Tori rolled her eyes "taking her is a liability!" Tori whispered to her friends. "Why is she coming again?" Beck asked. "Responsible adult" Robbie answered. Beck nodded his head before getting out his phone. "1) She's not responsible and 2) I'd hardly class her as an adult!" Tori moaned. Andre laughed "quit your moaning and lets make a move!" "TRINA?! Hurry up!" Tori shouted. Trina came running down the stairs "im here, lets go!" she jumped. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Tori shouted before closing the front door behind her. "Barcelona here we come!" The gang squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you to the few people that did review this when they read the first chapter. Really made my day, love you :D

**A Long Week In Barcelona**

"We're flying first class, right?" Trina asked her sister who was currently huffing and puffing from annoyance of her sister. "Yes, of course Queen Trina!" Tori glared at her. "Hmm, I don't like the name Queen Trina. How about Queen Tri?" She smiled. "But why would you want to be a tree?" Cat interrupted. "Not the tree that wears that big brown thing, as in Tri.. the first syllable of my name" Trina huffed. "You know what a syllable is?!" Tori's face stared at her is shock. "I'll have you know I got a B _PLUS_ in math!" Trina exclaimed. "I'll have you know syllables have nothing to do with math!" Tori smirked. "Hey, what times our flight?" Beck asked breaking the conversation between the two girls. "6:30" Tori replied. "So we've got an hour, come on then lets go." Beck said walking off.

The girls followed Beck until they came to checkout point. "Wait, what's going to happen to my bags?" Trina asked hugging her bag. "Don't worry, it will be on the plane with us. They just need to make sure we don't have anything dangerous." Andre assured her. "Okay" Trina shrugged putting her bag down. *BEEP BEEP* "is there a problem?" Tori asked the security guard. "I need to see what's inside the bag, it sounds like there might be an explosive in there." He replied. "What do you take us for?! We're just teenagers!" She screamed. "Calm down Ma'am, I'm just going to take a look." He opened the bag that's belonged to Trina. "Hey! You have _no _right to look through my things who do you think you are?!" Trina shouted. He took out a big bottle containing some sort of green liquid. "Can you explain this ma'am?" He asked eyeing the bottle then Trina. "Oh, that's just this drink that I have. I'm on a diet you see." She laughed. "Sorry ma'am but anything over 30ml is not allowed on board." He handed the bottle over to his colleague who threw a majority of the liquid away.

"That helps me lose weight I need that!" Trina moaned. "Do you want to get on this plane or not?!" Tori yelled at her. Trina became silent, watching all the liquid the guards threw away. "We are done, I'm sorry ma'am but liquids over 30ml are not permitted on the plane." He moved aside to let them go. "Thankyou" Tori smiled before passing him. He nodded his head and smiled back. "Why are you saying thank you to him? Do you_ want_ a fat sister?" Trina whispered aggressively into Tori's ear. Tori ignored her and walked over to Jade and Cat. "Your sister really wants to be healthy" Cat mumbled. "She said something about being fat" Tori shrugged. "Hey Tori, wait up!" Beck called from behind. Tori turned her head "oh hey" she smiled. "God you walk fast" he laughed. "I try my best" she giggled. "Listen, so we're going to be in Barcelona for a week right?" His eyes met with her deep brown ones. "Riight." She answered. "So I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me on maybe Thursday night?" His voice went more quiet as he finished off his sentence. "Dinner? Just as friends right?" She asked. "Right, yeah. Just as friends" he nodded. "Then sure! Why not?" she smiled. "okay!" he smiled. He quickly rushed back to Robbie and Andre. "So.. what did she say?" Andre asked nudging him. "She said sure!" Beck smiled. "ugh" Andre moaned. "But, just friends." Beck sighed. "ooh, you've been put in the friends zoneee" Robbie laughed. Beck slapped him round the head. "Dude, you know she's going to fall for me. We have a _connection_. She would never dare to go out with you because 1) You're Jades ex-boyfriend and 2) you and her have never done anything more then just friends and you've never really been close either." Andre smiled feeling proud of himself. "Listen, Im Beck Oliver! Any girl falls for me! Watch and learn" Beck smirked.

As the boys spoke amongst themselves they didn't realise that a certain someone was lurking behind them. "My little sister is _not_ that easy, he'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't been presenting my work very nicely but I promise I'll try my best to improve all that!

**A Long Week In Barcelona**

"I need the window seat!" Trina shouted running towards the window seat dumping her bags onto her sister.

"Would you care to take your bags _Queen_ Trina?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Tori, let me just tell you a few things. Number one, I like Tri better and number two, what sort of person makes the Queen do all her work?" Trina huffed.

Tori glared at her, pushing her bags towards Andre. "Put them up there please." She asked pointing up at an empty slot.

Andre nodded his head and shoved all of the bags in the slot all at once.

"Dang girl, how many things did you put in these bags?" He laughed turning to Trina.

"Little peasant, please stop with your not-so-funny jokes and do as you've been told." Trina glared at him.

Andre sighed.

"Hey Tori, come sit next to me!" Trina tugged on her sisters arm.

"I don't want to be in the middle!" She complained.

"Quit complaining and get your ass over here!" Trina exclaimed.

Tori dragged her feet to the seat next to her sister. "I'm here, what do you want?" She raised a brow.

"Okay, well you have a date with Beck at some point of the week, right?"

"It's not a _date_ we're just going as friends"

"That's what you think! Listen, you need to cancel that date!"

"What?! _Why?!" _Tori screamed.

"Keep your voice down! I heard Beck talking to Andre and Robbie about how he's _Beck Oliver _and he gets any girl he wants. Obviously he thinks you're too easy!" Trina whispered.

"No Trina listen to yourself. Honestly, Beck and I are just going as friends he said so himself. Besides, if he did say that don't you think Andre or Robbie would tell me?"

"Well, I also heard Andre saying that you guys are close friends or something and that you will fall for him!" Trina let out a breath.

Tori sighed "Trina, you probably heard them wrong!"

"I didn't! They had no clue I heard all this, they're probably using you to see who can get a girl fast! Which is why you need to cancel the date! Besides, why would I lie to you?" Trina huffed.

"Oh I can list many reasons!" Tori got up and moved next to Cat and Jade.

"My sister is crazy!" She whispered loudly.

"We know!" Cat and Jade replied in unison.

Tori looked over at the place where the boys were sitting at, she tried to listen to what they were saying but couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Robbie!" Tori called over.

"Yes Miss. Vega?" He replied.

Tori raised a brow "How about me, you and Cat go get some _Spanish ice cream_ when we get to Barcelona?" She asked.

"That would be great! I didn't know they had different ice cream to us!" he smiled.

"No I didn't know either" Tori mumbled to herself turning her head away.

"What do you say to that Cat? Would you like to get some ice cream with me and Robbie?" Tori laughed.

"Oooh, ice cream, yay!" Cat squealed.

"Would you like to come too Jade?" Tori turned her attention to the angry faced girl.

"Nah, I'm just going to go round and see if I can make any Spanish children cry!" She smiled.

"Don't harass little Spanish children! Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get to Barcelona!" Tori squealed closing her eyes.

Let me know what you guys thought of that! I know the chapters are quite short but it gives for suspense… I think. Love you all! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A Long Week In Barcelona Chapter 4

"Tori! Tori" Cat whispered into her ear shaking her to wake up.

"Mmmm Dan pancakes for breakfast" she smiled in her sleep.

Cat looked and Jade who shrugged.

"Just leave her here" Jade smiled.

"TORI COME ON IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Trina screamed into her ear.

"Ahh! What?! Are we here already?" Tori Y

"Yeah it's landed, we just have to wait a half hour for them to let us go which gives us time to get our bags and all that." Robbie stood up from his seat.

As Tori stood up she felt a hand pull her back "Trina what the hell?!"

Trina whispered something into her ear.

"For the last time _noo_!" She screamed.

Tori sighed.

"All passengers may come off board now, please make sure you take all of you belongings, thank you for flying with American Express" A voice called out from the speaker.

"Well come on!" Andre jumped.

"Oh… my… god…" Cat stood there gobsmacked.

"This place is beautiful already! Oh my god if this is beautiful imagine what the city will look like!" Tori squealed.

"They might have lights on the streets, like fairy lights!" Cat giggled.

"Yes Cat, they just might" Robbie smiled.

"Well how are we going to get to a hotel?" Beck asked.

"I'll call a cab" Trina got out her phone.

"But you haven't got a European sim card" Tori said.

"Yes I have, I bought one. I always come prepared" Trina replied.

She rang a number on her phone.

"Hello? Hello? Bonjour?" Trina spoke into the phone.

"I'm pretty sure that's French" Andre whispered to her.

"Ughh, hello? Don't you guys speak English? I swear down this is England?" She spoke into the phone.

"No, this is Europe. England is where they speak English but not Europe, Europe has many different languages spoken" Robbie explained.

"Uh huh that's nice" Trina shrugged.

"Give me that!" Tori snatched the phone of her.

"Hola?" She spoke into the phone.

"Hola? Hello? – they hung up!" She gave the phone back to Trina.

"Can anyone speak Spanish here?" Beck asked.

"I can" Jade answered.

"Well why didn't you say so _before_?!" Tori's eyebrows knitted together.

"Because it was funny seeing you and your dumbass sister making fools out of yourselves, well bigger fools then you are" she laughed.

"Can you just call the cab already?!" Tori threw the phone over to her.

"What's the number?" Jade asked.

"It will be on the history" Trina answered.

Jade spoke a load of Spanish into the phone before saying "It will be here in 20 minutes, we have to go to the pickup point."

The gang made their way to the sign that had Spanish writing on the top but English at the bottom reading '_Pick up point' _

"Wow their cabs are big, the limos are this big back in LA!" Andre laughed.

"I know right" Tori agreed opening the door.

Of course Beck was the last to get into the car, he wanted to sit next to her.

"Ladies first" he smiled.

"Aww" she pinched his cheek then got in.

Beck followed her.

"So, we still up for that date Thursday night?" He asked snuggling his head into her neck.

"Just as friends, yes" she replied.

"Why just as friends? Haven't you ever wanted to be _more_?" He smiled.

Tori moved up next to Cat who couldn't care less what was happening as she was munching on popcorn.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay, I guess it's hard when you're really close to someone who's a friend of your ex-girlfriend hey?" She smiled

"Umm, yeah. Of course… but it was stupid for me to do that and I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Oh yeah and Beck" Tori looked up.

"Yeah?" he answered waiting for a response.

"I like Pizza, let's just hope there's a nice pizza place round here" she laughed.

Beck laughed with her "yes ma'am"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Long Week In Barcelona Chapter 4**

"This hotel is 5 star right?" Trina asked as she dragged her bag along.

"Of course Queen _Tri_" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, _Tree_" Cat laughed.

"Well let's go inside instead of staring at the building!" Jade dragged her bags into the building.

The rest of the gang followed her.

There was a check-in desk with a smiling lady behind it.

Jade spoke a bit of Spanish to the lady until the lady handed her two keys.

"Okay, here you go. Your room is on the second floor 8-D." She said handing Andre the keys.

"Cool, come on guys" he walked up the stairs.

Beck and Robbie followed him.

"And for us, top floor, best view, 4 bedrooms and all en-suite!" Jade smiled.

The three girls squealed.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Tori jumped.

"Oh it sure will" Jade muttered under her breath.

"Well come on let's go!" Cat jumped grabbing her friends' arms.

"Wait our bags!" Tori let go of Cat's grasp and turned around.

"They took it up for us" Jade smiled.

"Ooh, fancy. I could get used to this!" Tori laughed.

"This place is beautiful!" Cat jumped spinning around in the middle of the room

Tori quickly put her hand on Cat to make her stop "okay princess let's not get too dizzy till we throw up now, hey?" Tori took her hand away.

"This room is mine! It's the nice one!" Trina called from the end of the hall.

"Trina the rooms are the same!" Tori shouted back.

"I'm going to go and find my room! Ha Tori you're gonna be stuck with the ugliest room!" Cat laughed running off.

"They're all the same!" Tori shouted.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll answer it, as always!" Tori walked over to the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Tori smiled to see her three friends standing before her.

"We just thought we'd come up, you know… check out your place" Andre said as he slowly took a couple of steps into the door.

"Okay, well check out as much as you want!" Tori laughed letting the other two in.

"So… what are you guys planning on doing today?" Beck asked coming near to Tori.

"Nothing I know of, why?"

"Actually we're having a girls night out!" Trina ran interrupting their conversation.

"We are?" Tori's eyes widened.

"We _are_" Trina nodded.

"Well how comes I didn't know about it?" Tori's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Becauseee… it was a surprise!" Trina laughed.

"Surprise?" Tori glared at her sister.

"Yeah… why do you look so surprise that it's a surprise? _See_ what I did there?" She fake laughed.

"Well, number 1: It's not my birthday, anniversary for anything or any special day for me. Number 2: Since when did _you _do surprises? Number 3: If you and Cat are in on any secret I'm sure I'd find out" Tori let out a breath.

"That's lots of reasons sis… we just thought that you need a break from dealing with Jades rudeness, my craziness and annoyingness and Cats weirdness!" Trina laughed.

"Well, okay… if you say so. Sorry Beck, seems like I've got plans tonight" Tori smiled turning to Beck.

"Yeah, umm.. no, yeah that's cool" he chuckled hiding his frown.

"Okay… umm you're free to _check out_ our hotel room!" Tori laughed.

"Yeah.. umm no I was just about to head back to ours. Got loads of unpacking to do"

"Oh… okay. Well I guess I'll see you later then" she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe. Andre, Robbie come on lets go!" He shouted over to the two boys.

"Yeah coming." They rushed out the door.

"See you later!" Tori called out as they left.

Beck waved a hand.

"He was acting a bit weird, don't you think?" Tori turned to Trina.

"Who?" she turned her head to Tori.

"Beck, he was all smiley and chirpy when he was asking me if I was busy and then when he found out I was busy he seemed a bit… I don't know, moody?" She frowned.

"Ugh, Tori, don't worry about that now. We're just about to take you on a girls' night out in Barcelona! You don't want to be thinking about that now do you?" She said as she headed to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Yeah, I guess… it's just weird cause he's never acted like that before." Tori sighed.

"Yeah well, you know how boys can be. Looks like they can't control their hormones either" Trina laughed.

Tori tried to laugh it off "yeah."

"CAT HURRY UP!" Trina shouted.

"Kay kay" Cat shouted back.

"God that girl takes donkey years!" Trina muttered to herself.

"Jade?" Tori looked at her friend who couldn't notice anything in the world apart from the music blasting in her ears.

"JADE!" Tori screamed jumping in front of her.

"TAKE YOUR HEADPHONES OFF!" She shouted in her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked taking her headphones off.

"Nothing, we are about to head off when CAT IS DONE" She turned towards Cats door.

A small red head came running out of the room.

"I'm ready!" Cat jumped spinning around.

"Okay, lets go!" Tori squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be confusing but on the previous Chapter which was Chapter 5 says its chapter 4 at the top. If any of you have seen that and have been confused I apologize as it is Chapter 5 if you were to count the Chapters. Happy Reading **

**Chapter 6**

"Oh that boy is hot!" Cat screamed and laughed.

"Why don't you go and speak to him?" Tori laughed.

"No, he might not speak English," Cat replied.

"Cat! Surprisingly, 60% of these people speak English!" Tori exclaimed.

"Well, okay… if you say so" Cat smiled.

She walked over to the guy.

"Hey there" she smiled.

"Well hello there" he gazed into her eyes.

"So you do speak English! Tori! He speaks English!" She shouted over to her friend.

Tori nodded and laughed.

"Yes, I speak English…" He chuckled.

"Yay!" She laughed.

"Aha… so, may I buy you a drink then?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

"Cat's really hitting it off with that hot Spanish dude" Tori laughed.

"He's not Spanish." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know him?" Tori asked.

"No…" Jade replied.

"Then don't assume everything about him!" Tori muttered.

"Tori, he's speaking English to her. She told you that, remember? If he was Spanish would he really know any English living in Barcelona?" Jade gave a proud smirk.

"Oh… well that makes sense, kinda" Tori replied.

"Yeah, why don't you go find a hot boy" Trina asked.

"I'd rather not," Tori smiled.

"Yeah, you'd rather steal my ex-boyfriend" Jade glared at her.

"What?" Beck?" Tori asked.

"_No, _Sinjen!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Eww! You and Sinjen went out? As in, boyfriend girlfriend?" Trina asked.

"Beck! I'm talking about Beck you idiots!" Jade huffed.

"I'll have you know that Beck and I are friends nothing more." Tori said.

"Yeah… not according to your sister. No, you just want to make me jealous or something so I get angry and Beck sees my dark side and hates me and feels sympathy for you!" Jade shouted not taking a breath between every word.

"Everyone's already seen the dark side of you! It's the only side you have!" Tori's eyebrows knitted together and turned to her sister.

"What did you say, exactly?" Tori gave a devilish look at her sister.

"Nothing… i-I didn't say anything. Did I _Jade?_" Trina looked at the red faced girl.

"I'm guessing all those things you said weren't true either, were they?" Jade glared at her.

"Of course they were… what makes you say that?" Trina pretended to laugh.

"Well for one thing, you're scared of _Tori_" Jade raised a brow.

"Heyy, I am pretty scary when I want to be you know!" Tori nodded.

"Yeah, to teddy bears. My point is, if you can't say it to her face and prove her wrong that obviously means you're lying" Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry… it's just that the things he said, the way he said it. He made it sound like you were so easy" Trina frowned.

"Wai- … what did he say?" Jade asked.

"Basically, him and Andre are having some sort of competition or bet about who can get Tori first and I heard Beck say-"

Jade interrupted her.

"Wait, Beck wants Tori?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jade, listen to me!" Tori chased Jade around the room.

"What? That you and my ex-_boyfriend_ are a thing now?!" Jade exclaimed.

"No. Jade, listen. Beck and I are _friends _I promise. I would never ever even consider dating him, he was your ex-boyfriend for crying out loud! Friends don't date other friends' ex-boyfriends." Tori sighed.

"Yeah, you should tell yourself that!" Jade huffed.

"Jade how many times do I have to tell you, BECK AND I ARE NOT DATING WE ARE _NOT_ A THING!?" Tori shouted into her ear.

"Okay, I've heard you scream and shout enough. I want to hear it from Beck" Jade looked into Tori's eyes.

"Okay, I'll call him right now" Tori nearly got out her phone.

"No" Jade stopped Tori's hand from reaching into her handbag.

"Okay… we'll go over to their room then!" Tori smiled.

"No, I don't want him to think that I still have feelings for him when I clearly don't!" Jade had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't" Tori mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." Tori replied.

"Oh, I have a plan!" Jade smiled.

"Okay… so tell me" Tori nodded her head.

"Jade, this is absolutely _ridiculous!_" Tori exclaimed.

"Robbie seemed to think it was a good plan," Jade looked over at the curly haired boy.

"Well, yeah it is. Beck and Andre talk about everything. If Beck and Tori were dating, he'd call her his girlfriend. Although, spying on them isn't cool." Robbie looked at the two girls in front of him.

"I agree with the last part, they should get some privacy," Tori sighed.

"You just don't want to admit you're going out with _my_ ex-boyfriend!" Jade glared at her.

"Okay, we'll spy on them. Just to show you we're _not_ dating!" Tori let out a big breath. "Lets go" she said hiding her face and walking.

"Jade, all they're talking about is_ cars_," Tori moaned.

"Wait until their little date is finished and be quiet," Jade whispered.

"But-"

"SHH!"

The three of them looked over a bush near to where Beck and Andre were sitting at.

**_"_****_VW 98938 is the best! Tori will be impressed, you'll see." _**

**_"_****_Dude, she thinks you're just friends! Just like Shapiro said, you've been put in the friends' zone"_**Andre laughed.

Jade looked at Tori.

"Jade I-"

"Just keep listening!"

**_"_****_Tori Vega, she's not your type. You used to date Jade! That just shows that Tori is not your type" _**Andre laughed.

**_"_****_You'll see, Tori Vega will fall for me. And you… well you'll end up to be the forty year old virgin!" _**Beck laughed.

Tori gulped looking at Jade.

"I don't know what they're talking about but I'm pretty sure Andre said that I think we're just friends. I will _never_ fall in love with Beck!" Tori gave her a reassuring look.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard." Jade sighed.

"I'm not that bad of a friend, Jade." Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Okay." Jade smiled.

"Okay." Tori smiled back.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" Jade called out.

"Me!" Cat came running.

"Okay, let's go. You coming Vega?" Jade looked at Tori.

"No, I'm really tired, thanks though." Tori smiled.

"Okay, if you say so" Jade said walking out the door with Cat.

"Ooh, wait here!" Jade said running off.

"Jade where you going!?" Cat asked running after her.

"Hey, little kid. Where's your mommy?" Jade gave a devilish smile at the child.

"Jade don't scare him" Cat whispered to her.

"Shh" Jade looked at her.

"Did your mommy leave you? Oh wells!" Jade laughed in the boys face.

The little boy began to cry.

"Jade, now look. You made him cry! It's okay little boy, we'll find your mommy" Cat said comforting him.

"Just leave the little runt to do what he wants, ugh I hate kids!" Jade moaned.

"Jade let's go I think his mommy is coming!" Cat said pushing Jade.

"Oh yeah, I heard Tori say something today. You'll find it pretty interesting." Cat laughed.

"What?" Jade looked at Cat seriously.

Cat whispered into her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Morning!" Tori cheerfully walked into the room.

"And I get ignored…" she said to herself.

"Hey Tori, what ya doing today?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, why? Did you want to do something tonight?" Tori asked.

"You said me, you and Robbie can go get some ice cream!" She jumped.

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay. We can go and get some ice cream!" Tori laughed.

"But let me get some breakfast first, round 5?" Tori looked at the little red head.

"5 is fine, do you want to come Jade?" Cat turned her attention towards Jade.

"No… I'm going to stay at home and watch movies." Jade replied.

"Ooh, movies!" Tori squealed.

"By myself!" Jade glared at her.

Tori's eyebrows knitted together.

"What's up with you?" Tori asked coming to sit next to Jade.

"Nothing" Jade mumbled.

"Obviously it's something. Tell me!" Tori shook her.

"Tori, honestly I don't want to talk about it with _you_," Jade rolled her eyes.

"What did I do?" Tori asked.

"What did you do? I thought you and Beck weren't a_ thing?_ I thought you were _just friends_? You lied to me, Vega." Jade had tears at the back of her eyes.

"Jade, what are you talking about cause I really don't know." Tori sighed.

"I'm talking about your phone conversation between you and Beck! All flirtatious and happy!" Jade exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with being happy?" Tori asked in a high pitched voice.

"Only when it's to do with _my_ ex-boyfriend!" Jade glared at her.

"What are you talking about, Jade? I'm getting really bored of this, I don't know whether if it's because you're paranoid or because you found out Beck and I are going out Thursday night!" Tori paused realising what she had just said.

"You… and Beck? Thursday night? A date?!" Jade's expression filled with anger.

"I'd hardly say it's a date, we're just going as friends he said so himself." Tori huffed.

"No no no! No way in hell will I _ever_ see _you_ and _my_ ex-boyfriend going out on a_ date!"_ Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, how many times must I say it's not a date?!" Tor exclaimed.

"The date with you and Beck Thursday night?" Trina came into the room.

"IT'S NOT A _DATE_!" Tori screamed.

"Whatever it is, you're cancelling it!" Trina glared at her.

"I'm not going to stand there and watch my sister being used for some sort of bet or competition!" Trina bit into a sandwich.

"Beck would never look at me like that nor try to _use _me!" Tori shouted.

"Tori, darling. You don't know what sort of heartbreakers these boys can really be" Trina sat up looking at her sister.

"Wait, since when do you care about me?" Tori asked.

"You're my little sister I have to care about you, silly! I'd be an abnormal human being if I didn't" Trina laughed.

"You already are an abnormal human!" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… Jade, what was that phone call you were talking about?" Tori asked, everyone turning their attention to Jade.

"Well, apparently you and Beck were all flirty over the phone…" Jade sighed.

"And who told you that?" Tori raised a brow.

"Nobody" Jade replied.

"Well someone sure did tell you cause you said apparently we were talking all flirty on the phone meaning you didn't see it for your own eyes but heard it with your own ears from someone else!" Tori gave a proud smile.

"Well done Sherlock!" Trina muttered under her breath.

"Just a little birdy" Jade said quietly.

"Hmm… and did that little birdy happen to be small with red hair?" She asked turning to Cat.

"I know nothing!" Cat shouted running away.

"Cat, get back here. _Now!_" Tori glared at her.

Slowly, Cat spun herself around.

"Explain" Tori said waiting for a response.

"Well… the other night I heard you and Beck talking and you were acting rather _flirtatious_ and it kind of freaked me out but anyways, you were saying things like 'no you're cuter, no you're cuter' and when you were hanging up you were doing the old typical 'no you hang up first' thing" Cat explained.

"Wait… was this Saturday night?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Cat looked annoyed from all this talking.

"I was talking to Dan!" Tori screamed.

"_Dan?" _The three said in unison.

"Dan, Danny? As in…. your ex-boyfriend?" Trina's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes!" Jade sighed in relief.

"Why?!" Trina asked looking very angry.

"Because…. We're back together." Tori said quietly under her breath.

"You're _WHAT?!_" Trina's face filled with anger.

"What's it to you? Stop getting involved with my life! Honestly, Trina. Ever since we got here you've been acting like my mom and not even mom acts like that!" Tori exclaimed.

Trina fell silent.

"Wait, if you were talking to Dan then why did Cat assume you were to talking to _Beck_?" Jade asked, everyone turning to Cat.

"I thought that Beck and Tori were dating" Cat replied.

"Dati- what the hell? What in the world gave you that impression?!" Tori asked.

"I don't know, you two look cute together" Cat giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, enough with this. Now we know that it wasn't_ Beck_ that Tori was speaking to but her ex-boyfriend…. We can all sleep peacefully tonight" Jade let out a breath of relief alongside with Tori.

"I sleep peacefully every night!" Trina said skipping off.

"Can I go to my bedroom now?!" Cat asked.

"Drop in a hole for all I care… a deep dirty hole." Jade glared at her.

Cat felt intimidated and went straight to her room.

"So… I'm just going to cancel going out with Beck Thursday night." Tori said grabbing her phone.

"No, don't. It's okay" Jade smiled.

"No, I want to. I can tell you still have feelings for Beck. If I was to spend a night with him _alone_ I would feel very awkward…" Tori laughed.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone, it's pretty obvious he's moved on." Jade sighed.

"Well maybe it's time for you to move on?" Tori asked.

"It's hard, Vega. It's so damn hard." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. You can get through this, you can believe me." Tori smiled.

She picked up her phone.

"_**Hello? Beck? Yeah, really sorry. I've got to cancel Thursday night… because I'm going out with my girls" **_she smiled at Jade.

"_**Really sorry, anyway I've got to go talk to you later, bye!" **_Tori put her phone down.

"Wow, Vega. You have no idea what an opportunity you've missed." Jade laughed.

Tori laughed with her.

….

"Tori just cancelled on me…." Beck frowned.

"What? For Thursday night?" Andre asked.

"Yep" Beck replied.

"Well, maybe she's busy?" Andre suggested.

"That's what she said…. But why would you make other plans if you know you're busy?" Beck asked.

"I don't know man, maybe something important came up?" Andre came to sit next to Beck.

"Something weird is going on, she wouldn't just cancel on me like that I know she wouldn't. I need to find out what's going on." Beck sighed.

"Well, how?" Andre asked.

"Hmm… I've got a plan!" Beck jumped up.

"Spill" Andre laughed.

"Well, we wait at the entrance of the hotel round 6 'o' clock? That's the time the girls usually go out don't ask me how I know. Anyway, we hide in the two plant pots on either side of the entrance, once they're a good distance from us we follow them making sure they can't see us. No one knows, no one gets hurt. Good plan, right?" Beck smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in." Andre laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

"Morning!" Tori cheerfully walked into the room.

"And I get ignored…" she said to herself.

"Hey Tori, what ya doing today?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, why? Did you want to do something tonight?" Tori asked.

"You said me, you and Robbie can go get some ice cream!" She jumped.

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay. We can go and get some ice cream!" Tori laughed.

"But let me get some breakfast first, round 5?" Tori looked at the little red head.

"5 is fine, do you want to come Jade?" Cat turned her attention towards Jade.

"No… I'm going to stay at home and watch movies." Jade replied.

"Ooh, movies!" Tori squealed.

"By myself!" Jade glared at her.

Tori's eyebrows knitted together.

"What's up with you?" Tori asked coming to sit next to Jade.

"Nothing" Jade mumbled.

"Obviously it's something. Tell me!" Tori shook her.

"Tori, honestly I don't want to talk about it with _you_," Jade rolled her eyes.

"What did I do?" Tori asked.

"What did you do? I thought you and Beck weren't a_ thing?_ I thought you were _just friends_? You lied to me, Vega." Jade had tears at the back of her eyes.

"Jade, what are you talking about cause I really don't know." Tori sighed.

"I'm talking about your phone conversation between you and Beck! All flirtatious and happy!" Jade exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with being happy?" Tori asked in a high pitched voice.

"Only when it's to do with _my_ ex-boyfriend!" Jade glared at her.

"What are you talking about, Jade? I'm getting really bored of this, I don't know whether if it's because you're paranoid or because you found out Beck and I are going out Thursday night!" Tori paused realising what she had just said.

"You… and Beck? Thursday night? A date?!" Jade's expression filled with anger.

"I'd hardly say it's a date, we're just going as friends he said so himself." Tori huffed.

"No no no! No way in hell will I _ever_ see _you_ and _my_ ex-boyfriend going out on a_ date!"_ Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, how many times must I say it's not a date?!" Tor exclaimed.

"The date with you and Beck Thursday night?" Trina came into the room.

"IT'S NOT A _DATE_!" Tori screamed.

"Whatever it is, you're cancelling it!" Trina glared at her.

"I'm not going to stand there and watch my sister being used for some sort of bet or competition!" Trina bit into a sandwich.

"Beck would never look at me like that nor try to _use _me!" Tori shouted.

"Tori, darling. You don't know what sort of heartbreakers these boys can really be" Trina sat up looking at her sister.

"Wait, since when do you care about me?" Tori asked.

"You're my little sister I have to care about you, silly! I'd be an abnormal human being if I didn't" Trina laughed.

"You already are an abnormal human!" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… Jade, what was that phone call you were talking about?" Tori asked, everyone turning their attention to Jade.

"Well, apparently you and Beck were all flirty over the phone…" Jade sighed.

"And who told you that?" Tori raised a brow.

"Nobody" Jade replied.

"Well someone sure did tell you cause you said apparently we were talking all flirty on the phone meaning you didn't see it for your own eyes but heard it with your own ears from someone else!" Tori gave a proud smile.

"Well done Sherlock!" Trina muttered under her breath.

"Just a little birdy" Jade said quietly.

"Hmm… and did that little birdy happen to be small with red hair?" She asked turning to Cat.

"I know nothing!" Cat shouted running away.

"Cat, get back here. _Now!_" Tori glared at her.

Slowly, Cat spun herself around.

"Explain" Tori said waiting for a response.

"Well… the other night I heard you and Beck talking and you were acting rather _flirtatious_ and it kind of freaked me out but anyways, you were saying things like 'no you're cuter, no you're cuter' and when you were hanging up you were doing the old typical 'no you hang up first' thing" Cat explained.

"Wait… was this Saturday night?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Cat looked annoyed from all this talking.

"I was talking to Dan!" Tori screamed.

"_Dan?" _The three said in unison.

"Dan, Danny? As in…. your ex-boyfriend?" Trina's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes!" Jade sighed in relief.

"Why?!" Trina asked looking very angry.

"Because…. We're back together." Tori said quietly under her breath.

"You're _WHAT?!_" Trina's face filled with anger.

"What's it to you? Stop getting involved with my life! Honestly, Trina. Ever since we got here you've been acting like my mom and not even mom acts like that!" Tori exclaimed.

Trina fell silent.

"Wait, if you were talking to Dan then why did Cat assume you were to talking to _Beck_?" Jade asked, everyone turning to Cat.

"I thought that Beck and Tori were dating" Cat replied.

"Dati- what the hell? What in the world gave you that impression?!" Tori asked.

"I don't know, you two look cute together" Cat giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, enough with this. Now we know that it wasn't_ Beck_ that Tori was speaking to but her ex-boyfriend…. We can all sleep peacefully tonight" Jade let out a breath of relief alongside with Tori.

"I sleep peacefully every night!" Trina said skipping off.

"Can I go to my bedroom now?!" Cat asked.

"Drop in a hole for all I care… a deep dirty hole." Jade glared at her.

Cat felt intimidated and went straight to her room.

"So… I'm just going to cancel going out with Beck Thursday night." Tori said grabbing her phone.

"No, don't. It's okay" Jade smiled.

"No, I want to. I can tell you still have feelings for Beck. If I was to spend a night with him _alone_ I would feel very awkward…" Tori laughed.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone, it's pretty obvious he's moved on." Jade sighed.

"Well maybe it's time for you to move on?" Tori asked.

"It's hard, Vega. It's so damn hard." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. You can get through this, you can believe me." Tori smiled.

She picked up her phone.

"_**Hello? Beck? Yeah, really sorry. I've got to cancel Thursday night… because I'm going out with my girls" **_she smiled at Jade.

"_**Really sorry, anyway I've got to go talk to you later, bye!" **_Tori put her phone down.

"Wow, Vega. You have no idea what an opportunity you've missed." Jade laughed.

Tori laughed with her.

….

"Tori just cancelled on me…." Beck frowned.

"What? For Thursday night?" Andre asked.

"Yep" Beck replied.

"Well, maybe she's busy?" Andre suggested.

"That's what she said…. But why would you make other plans if you know you're busy?" Beck asked.

"I don't know man, maybe something important came up?" Andre came to sit next to Beck.

"Something weird is going on, she wouldn't just cancel on me like that I know she wouldn't. I need to find out what's going on." Beck sighed.

"Well, how?" Andre asked.

"Hmm… I've got a plan!" Beck jumped up.

"Spill" Andre laughed.

"Well, we wait at the entrance of the hotel round 6 'o' clock? That's the time the girls usually go out don't ask me how I know. Anyway, we hide in the two plant pots on either side of the entrance, once they're a good distance from us we follow them making sure they can't see us. No one knows, no one gets hurt. Good plan, right?" Beck smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in." Andre laughed.

….

The boys waited for a long period of time in front of the hotel on either side of the entrance.

"How long are they going to be? How are you even sure they're going out?!" Andre moaned.

"Shh, give it another 20 minutes!" Beck hissed.

"They're coming, I see them. Hide!" Beck rushed behind the plant pot.

"It's about time!" Andre sighed dragging himself behind the plant pot.

They hid their heads as the girls walked straight out the door not noticing them luckily.

As the girls got further Beck turned to Andre and nodded. The boys got up and slowly followed the directions the girls had gone in.

"Tori and _Jade_? Something definitely is going on here." Beck whispered to Andre.

"Hold up, why would Jade make plans with Tori if she knew that you guys had plans tonight in the first place?" Andre asked.

"And that's what I'm trying to find out" Beck sighed.

The boys carried on to follow the direction the girls had gone in

….

"Beck, how are we meant to spy on them if they're sitting on a bench in the park?!" Andre asked.

"I guess we are just going to have to have really hot baths tonight" Beck laughed.

"Dude, people pee in those bushes!" Andre moaned.

"Dude, you're one of those people!" Beck pushed him into the bush.

"Now be quiet and listen!" Beck warned him.

…

"_**Later me, Cat and Robbie are going to go and grab some ice cream. Are you sure you don't want to come?" **_**Tori asked.**

"_**What the heck I might as well considering you're begging"**_** Jade laughed.**

"_**I wonder if they have double choc chip brownie point sundaes!"**_** Tori squealed.**

"_**Imagine how many calories would be in that though! We're still single you know!" **_** Jade smiled.**

"_**Nuh-uh, I have Dan. Remember?" **_**Tori giggled.**

**Jade sighed.**

"_**Oh, sorry. You should really talk to Beck about how you feel" **_**Tori frowned.**

"_**Oh what? Tell him that I know he has feelings for you but despite that I still love him?" **_**Jades eyes were filled with tears.**

….

Beck looked at Andre.

"Sh-she still loves me, Andre. She still loves me…"


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to say one of my followers and favourite authors x-clownsdontbounce-x will LOVE this chapter **

**Chapter 10**

Tori came out of her bedroom, yawning with sleepy eyes.

"Morning everybody," she said finishing her yawn.

"Hey, why did you wake up so late?" Cat asked.

Tori looked at her watch "Oh my god, its 3 already?!" She rushed to the bathroom.

"I was up talking to Dan until 5 in the morning!" She shouted out.

Trina rolled her eyes "that boy, is no good! I'm telling you" she whispered to Cat.

"Oh leave her alone, if she's happy then let them be" Jade rolled her eyes.

Trina huffed and sat back in her chair.

"Hey, Tori. Want to come canoeing with me and jade?" Cat asked.

"Wait a sec" Tori called out.

"Kay kay" Cat giggled.

Tori came out of the bathroom door "what did you say, Cat?" she asked.

"Jade and I are going canoeing later, care to join us?" she smiled.

"Would love to!" She laughed.

"Hey, what about Beck, Andre and Robbie? Aren't you going to ask them?" Tori asked.

"I don't know" Cat replied quietly.

"Well…I think they should come! I mean, we've got three more days here and we've done nothing _altogether." _Tori said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, then I guess we'll invite them" Cat smiled.

"_All_ of them?" Jade asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Cat's eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing." Jade shrugged.

"Hey, you don't have to talk to him!" Tori shouted to Jade.

"Yeah, I know!" Jade replied.

"To who? I wanna know!" Cat whined.

"Cat I'd rather not talk about it" Jade frowned.

"No, it's unfair! You guys always keep things from me and I'm tired of it!" Cat huffed.

"Like she said Cat, she doesn't want to talk about it." Tori came into the room with a bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

"Okay… umm… ill just call them" Cat sighed picking up her phone.

"As much as I'd love to go canoeing with you guys whatever that is, I've got a date. So if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready." Trina got up pushing past Tori and Cat.

"Okay, number 1. No one asked you to go.

Number 2, who would be that insane or desperate to go on a date with you. And 3, a date in the _morning?" _Tori raised a brow.

"I have an answer to all your questions. I can tell that you guys were just itching to ask me but was scared of my rejection. Every European boy would die to date a beautiful American girl like me. And lastly, the dates at 9 but I've got to get ready now so I look extra beautiful. And B-T Dubz, it's the afternoon, not morning." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Well done, Einstein!" Tori muttered.

….

"Who's ready for some canoeing?!" Tori squealed.

The gang cheered as they put their life jackets on.

"I don't have a life jacket!" Jade shouted out.

"Oh, sorry. Beck pass that to Jade will you?" Cat asked.

"Erm, yeah… sure" he said taking the jacket out of Cats hand.

Jade snatched it out of his hand.

"Okay" he mumbled to himself.

"Awkwarrrrd.." Robbie bit his lip.

Jade glared at him before strolling over to Tori and Andre.

"So, when are we going to get onto the boat?" Jade asked.

"Well we have to get into two groups first. Each canoe can only hold three people, so… I say Me, Tori and Robbie!" Andre grabbed Robbie and Tori's hand.

"No, Cat, Tori and me" Jade glared at him.

"Me, Robbie and Beck!" Cat giggled.

"I say, girls on one boat and boys on the other" Beck suggested.

"That's what I said" Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be with Jade! She'll try and push me off!" Cat frowned.

"I'll try my best to resist" Jade smirked.

Cat gasped.

"Okay… let's get canoeing!" Tori laughed.

The gang boarded themselves onto the canoe, one my one. Finally when everyone was on, Beck had called out "ready, steady, get set, AND GO!"

The three girls began to rowe themselves forcefully, as the boys were getting ahead.

"come on guys! Faster!" Jade called out.

"Okay, we need to turn. They're going that way!" Tori called out.

"See ya later, losers!" Andre called out doing the 'L' sign with his hands.

*SPLASH*

Jade had fallen into the water.

"Oh my god, Jade get up!" Tori panicked.

"I- I cant" Jade said holding her breath

"What was that?" Robbie said causing Beck to turn his head.

"Oh my god" Beck said taking off his shoes.

"Dude, what in the name of mother Teresa are you doing?!" Andre exclaimed.

"She can't swim. Jade can't swim!" Beck dived into the river.

"Hold on babe!" He called out before doing arm strokes towards her direction.

"Did he just call her….? Robbie looked at Andre.

"Babe. Yes" Andre nodded.

"Beck, hurry up!" Tori called out.

As Beck got to Jade he grabbed her round the waist dragging her with him back to the canoe Tori and Cat were on. Tori put her arm out to support Jade as she got on.

"Thanks," Jade coughed.

"You okay?" Beck panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled.

"n'aww!" Tori smiled.

"I think we should go back" Beck suggested.

"Okay." Tori agreed.

Beck swam back to his canoe, they girls turned around and headed back as the boys followed.

…

"How about we all go back to our room?" Cat asked.

"Sure" Andre agreed looking and Beck and Robbie.

"Cool" Beck nodded.

As the gang walked through the park and back to the hotel, Beck gazed at Jade without a miss. They got to the room.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Jade turned around gesturing she felt sick.

"Oh hey guys, this is Alonzo. Don't worry, he was just doing some modelling for me. He's a professional you know" she laughed.

"Hello" he waved looking at the six.

"Hello…" Tori gave a plastic smile.

"For a minute there we thought that you guys were about to-"

"SHUTUP" Tori interrupted Cat.

…..

"Should we order pizza?" Tori asked.

"Yeaaah!" The gang agreed.

"Cool, drinks?" She asked.

"Just the usual, coca cola" Andre laughed.

Tori nodded and went into the other room to order the Pizza.

Beck glanced over at Jade.

"Hey" he smiled going next to her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Got pretty hectic back they, hey?" he laughed.

"Yup…" she replied.

"Can't believe we've got only three more days here, does time fly or what?" He sighed.

"It sure does. Thanks for what you did back there." She smiled.

"Jade…" he looked at her.

Both of them gazed into the others eyes, everything else froze as Beck leaned in. He closed his eyes and so did Jade… and they kissed.

Andre clapped and the others followed.

Jade laughed "what was that for?" she asked.

"I've never actually stopped loving you" he said.

"But… I thought you were into Tori?" her eyebrows knitted together.

"I tried, I really did. I mean Tori's a beautiful girl but you were on my mind this whole trip… I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Jade sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry for… but let's just give this some time. Okay?" she smiled.

"Okay," he agreed.

"And the love birds were finally together" Robbie smiled.

"Robbie, this isn't Cinderella!" Andre kicked Robbie's leg.

"Ouch!" He whined rubbing his leg.

"Shutup," Andre rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys you just ruined that fairy tale happy ending moment! It would've been so cool to be in an actual fairy tale!" Cat frowned.

"Well… we could have a happy ending" Robbie smiled.

"EWW!" Andre, Jade, Beck and Cat said in unison.

"Hey, what did I miss? Anything spec-" as she came into the room she saw Jade and Beck holding hands.

She let out a gasp before jumping up and down. "I knew you guys would get back together!" she squealed.

Beck laughed before kissing Jade again.

"But seriously, get a room!" Tori said throwing a pillow at them.

"Well… you peasants have your _pizza_. I'm going to take my princess out on a date!" He laughed looking at Jade.

"Well, Princess for now. My Queen in a few years head" he smiled.

Jade blushed a bright red as she headed out the door with Beck.

"Have fun!" Tori called out.

As they shut the door Tori looked at her friends and squealed "I'm so happy!" she shouted.

"Aha, why you so happy for?" Andre asked.

"Because now she won't harass me every minute accusing me of taking her ex-boyfriend!" She laughed.

*DING DONG*

"Ooh, Pizza's here!" Cat said running to the door.


End file.
